


Reincarnation

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompt: Reincarnated Soulmates who remember their past lives the first time they touch.Warning: Some of the reincarnations will not be romantic scenarios or deal with complicated issues in navigating having two soulmates.





	1. Spartan vs Athenan

Clint had just made general of the Roman Empire. He had returned from one of the savage country’s land and was almost home. He couldn’t wait to greet his family. The two boys were growing up so fast he could remember holding them in his arms like it was yesterday.

“Father’s home,” shouts one of his sons running towards Clint excited, “we missed you daddy and so did mommy and dad.”

“Oh is that right Alexander,” he says picking his son up, “come let us say hello to all the family,” he smiles carrying him to the gardens. He knows it is where his family will be at this time of day.

Rachel is letting Oliver touching her belly when she sees Clint. She flushes embarrassed trying to make her robes not reveal her stomach.

Clint stops in his tracks. He sets Alexander down walking towards Rachel a frown on his face. “Love are you pregnant again? 

Rachel pouts looking away, “maybe…or I could just be feeling unwell for some time. You wouldn’t know since you are hardly here,” she teases before hugging him, “we missed you.”

“Where is the scholar anyway,” he chuckles holding her close.

“Hmm I don’t know you’ll have to find him,” she smiles, “now close your eyes or our fawn won’t come out of hiding,” she says covering her hands over his eyes and leading him over to the large tree where Bruce is hidden. Rachel uncovers Clint’s eyes and lets him see Bruce by the tree.

“Surprise love,” he smiles kissing Clint on the cheek. Both Rachel and Bruce had set up a feast to have in their garden. “We thought a nice meal after having to eat nothing good on your travels would be nice as well as some good news.”

“Bruce he figured it out already,” she pouts crossing her arms, “I told you I was too fat in this robe.”

Clint smiles at their playful bickering before intervening, “lovers stop fighting. Now tell me Rachel is this new child mine or Bruce’s,” he asks rubbing her belly.

Rachel sighs, “it is Bruce’s. Please don’t be mad.”

“Mad? Why would I be mad. I said you both could have fun even when I am not here. I thought you were done with those activities Rachel?”

“Well I am…I was but I want a little girl. I want to hold her in my arms and teach her all I know. I love our two boys but I want a little girl who will take my side,” she says rubbing the small belly smiling, “I asked Demeter and Diana for a girl. Well Demeter helped make me fertile enough but I prayed to Diana to give me a strong girl.”

“A strong girl,” Clint chuckles rubbing her head, “hmm I don’t think that will be an issue since her mother is a strong woman.”

Rachel beams, “yes Spartan women are stronger than Athenans…no offense Bruce,” she says to him.

Bruce smiles, “do not worry. I will be the brains for both of my Spartan lovers when your tempers get too high,” he teases.

Clint smirks before picking up Bruce having him squeal, “what was that freckles,” he grins before nibbling Bruce on his neck making him giggle.

“Mommy wanna play,” says Oliver pointing at his two fathers.

Rachel smiles and picks him up, “hmm why don’t we wait awhile and let your father’s have some fun. You can help me set up the food for the feast tonight,” she smiles rubbing his head as they leave to fix the meal.

Bruce is beat red by the time Clint is done “attacking him” under the tree. He lays there breathless listening to the chatter of his wife and children in the distance.

“Are you really alright that Rachel is having my child?”

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because…what if, what if my seed is not strong enough. I’m from Athens, I’m not built like you or even Rachel. I can’t fight like you both can or…”

Clint kisses Bruce on the lips to stop his worries, “your child will be strong Bruce. It’s in the hands of the gods now. You must have faith.”

Bruce sighs leaning on his chest, “I never expected to have a soulmate. I told Rachel this when you were gone. She…she wanted me to tell you that when we all met at the market and had our visions of our past lives she never expected to have two soulmates. It’s not rare but it is strange. I didn’t know how this relationship was going to work with only one woman and two men. I was scared of you at first. I thought you would kill me to have her but you both proved to be different than what I expected. I guess I’m just very happy now,” he smiles.

“Oh my sweet freckles,” his says kissing his cheek, “you know now that Rachel never does something unless she wants it to be so. No mortal or god could make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. I am glad you are happy Bruce. Tonight when the children are asleep we will have more adventures in our bed.”

“Rachel too? She’s not that big yet and she would like to cuddle you as well. We missed you. Laying in our bed wasn’t the same. It felt empty.”

Clint smiles, “then I will make quick work to make sure you are both warm tonight. Come we should enjoy the feast you both have made today,” he smiles walking towards the spread of food where Rachel and their two children are sitting. Clint couldn’t be happier with his family.

Three years later Clint is injured in a war. He is sent home to his family but he never makes it there. The war had spread too close to his own home. His children are taken from Rachel and Bruce and sold as slaves. Rachel fought with all her might but it was not enough when a sword impaled her abdomen. Bruce had tried to hide the children while Rachel fought but it was hopeless. The warriors had found the man protecting the children. They stabbed Bruce three times before carrying the three children away. When Clint arrives home he sees his home has been destroyed. His family is gone. His life is gone. He does nothing but sob on his land before taking his own life.


	2. Savages

Sixteen hundred and fifty seven is not a good year for Rachel. She was on trial for being a witch. Her sin is revoking her faith to be with a savage. It’s not true of course she was kind to one of the natives. He was gentle and spoke some English but when their hands met her and his past lives flashed in front of them. She knew that she had to keep his presence and knowledge of being past soulmates a secret especially since they were missing their other soulmate. He could be anywhere.

“Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“I did not revoke my faith. I merely  was kind to a man in the proper way. Are we not asked to be kind to our brothers and sisters of faith?”

“The man you spoke to is a savage. He has no understandings of our ways or our faith. You spoke to a devil. A savage with no sense. You showed the man kindness something even our lord would not do with these creatures. You have sullied your body and spirit in this way and as such shall be burned at the stake!”

“For what crime? I showed kindness to a fellow man.”

“You accepted his advances and had no chaperone to guide you away from his evil.”

“He’s not evil.”

“Ah see there it is the devil has entered her body since her faith is gone. Hurry she must be burned to save her soul,” the judge says as men begin to pull her out of the court room. The town’s people begin to curse at her believing the judge of her crimes. They spit and punch her as she is lead to the pit where witches are burned.

She struggles in the men’s grasp and can not remove herself from them. She shouts loudly for her soulmate, the proclaimed savage to run. She does not wish for him to see her burned alive. Her cries are drown out by the noise of the people. Her soulmate bound and tied to a post is already by the pit about to be burned by her. She cries seeing him tied to the fire pit. The judge had made up his mind before the trial. They were never going to win or walk away from this tragedy.

Rachel cries as she is stripped of her clothes to only her chemise. It is a final act of humiliation before she is to be burned. They tie her to the post as the priest walks up to the platform and read them their last rites.

Rachel reaches for her soulmates hands and touches his finger tip. He puts on a brave face for her and stares at the priest. The priest says the final words and blesses them both on the head. Rachel’s eyes go to the back of her head as does the native. They look up at the priest sadly.

“Father Bruce please don’t let them kill us. Tell them. Please tell them you felt god in our souls. They’ll believe you please,” she begs her third soulmate.

Her other soulmate looks at the man eyes watering. “Please…for her."

“I…I can’t,” says Bruce. “They only believe the judge not a man of faith,” he whispers, “I’m sorry. In the next life…”

“No this life. Father Bruce please,” she begs crying. The crowd begins to murmur wondering what is taking so long. The judge wastes no time and takes the torch from the executioner and throws it into the pit starting the fire.

Bruce turns towards the judge sickened, “I was not finish. I felt it. I felt god in their souls. You are making a mistake.”

“I have made no mistake. The woman is tainted she would never be anything but a spinster. I did her a favor,” he grins watching as the native and the woman scream being burnt alive.

Bruce can only stare in horror as he watches both his soulmates die. He would have had two. Not just one soulmate to love two and he threw it all away for a book of faith.


	3. Wild West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This reincarnation deals with you're soulmate is a child but you're not and how that should be handled. AKA no romance with a kid is happening at all that's just wrong and gross. Just giving everyone a heads up.

Clint didn’t like the odds of this fight. Currently he was with his buddy Bruce aka the Devil Doctor. Bruce was a surgeon had been one since the civil war but now a days his doctor days were over. He had a permanent limp from a gunshot wound. One of his patients was delirious and upset losing his leg and shot Bruce in the leg hoping he would lose it too.

“Bruce it ain’t looking good what ya reckon we can do to get out of here,” he asks firing off his gun at the bandits trying to enter the bank.

“I’m thinking,” he says hiding under the counter fixing a dynamite to throw at their enemies, “Clint light it and throw it at them. It should give us enough time to get to the back with the horses,” he says throwing the unlit dynamite towards Clint.

Clint doesn’t have to be told twice he lights the stick before throwing it into the fray of men. He slides over towards Bruce and helps him crawl toward the back. Once the dynamite goes off he’s pulling on Bruce to get to the horses.

They both make it just in time leaving the bank smoldering. Clint laughs as the ride off to their hide out.

“Whoo ain’t that a rush Bruce. We even got a couple thousand. Should be enough for us to get an honest living,” he grins as they keep riding the horses until they get back to their camp.

Bruce frowns getting off the horses aching, “Clint I want us to move out of this state maybe head up north and get a farm. You know just…”

“Settle down with a nice woman,” he teases, “aw shucks Bruce you know I’m messing with ya. Better be shacking up with me.”

Bruce smiles and kisses Clint on the lips, “you know I do. It’s just…”

“What took ya fellas so long,” asks a much younger Rachel. She can’t be more than eleven.

Clint grins and picks her up making her scream, “Clint Francis Barton you better put me down if ya know what’s good for ya,” she says smacking her fists on his back annoyed.

“Aw can’t I pick up our little wife,” he teases.

The three of them knew they were soulmates but it was a delicate situation not only because it was three people but the age differences. Clint was twenty, Bruce was twenty six, and Rachel was eleven not even a woman yet. Clint and Bruce might be scoundrels but they had standards. They just had to be patient until Rachel was of age.

It didn’t make it any easier. Rachel was a spitfire of her own making. She didn’t always use to be. Her folks had been murdered by local lawmen for a quick buck. The officials of the next town had wanted her parents land and her parents had refused. The next option was to make it look like a robbery. They had murder her family as she hid under the floor boards. She had stayed under the floor boards not making a sound or speaking for days. It wasn’t until the fourth day when footsteps sounded above her that she had awaken.

Bruce and Clint were looking for a new place to hide out. The land was fixing to be sold so they were only going to stay the one night. Rachel didn’t know that. In her mind she just saw those bandits again killing her family. She waits until both men are asleep before exiting from under the floor board. She takes a knife and raises it above her head to attack them but as soon as she brings it down Clint catches her wrist.

The visions scare her as she falls to the floor weak from exhaustion and being forced to see her past lives. Clint shakes his head kicking Bruce awake. Bruce mumbles in his sleep looking over at Clint and the little girl on the floor.

“Bruce you ain’t going to believe me but touch her.”

“What?! Are you insane,” he asks looking at the passed out girl, “I’m not touching her,” he grumbles getting up from his bed, “you’re sick you know that. Not even going to help her wake up,” he says touching Rachel and getting the memories of his past self with Rachel back. Bruce flops to the floor looking over at Clint shocked.

“I know we’re perverts ain’t we.”

“We knew there was a third one but she’s…she’s so young.”

“Bruce we ain’t doing nothing til she’s old enough or ready for that shit. Hell even if she never is ready. Not fucking a kid.”

“No shit Clint the hell you take me for,” he says rubbing his head looking down at the girl.

“I was just saying it out loud…damn are kids always that tiny?”

“No she’s…wait where are her parents…” Bruce starts as Rachel wakes up.

Rachel backs away from both men scared not saying a word.

“Hey kid what’s your name,” asks Clint.

It takes weeks before Rachel speaks to them about what happened. Slowly they grow together into a tight knitted weird family. Rachel becomes more confident and able thanks to her two soulmates. Clint teaches her how to shoot and Bruce teaches her about explosives. Of course when she is in public they are her two uncles but recently she had begun to change. She knew the reason why they never did anything with her other than hugs and kisses but she was growing up and curious.

Once Clint feels her stop hitting him he puts her down a little worried, “aw is our little wife tuckered out?”

“No. I’m not a baby you know,” she pouts, “I’m getting taller and one day I’m gonna be able to pick you up too so there,” she says before rushing back into her own tent.

Clint looks over at Bruce for help but Bruce just shrugs not sure what to do at the moment.

The next few weeks Clint is good to his word. He takes Bruce and Rachel up north to where they can live a normal life and do real work. It’s only been a few months when Rachel storms home from school annoyed. She rips off her bonnet and shoes and socks angry.

“I don’ wanna go to school no more,” she tells Bruce.

“Rachel why not? Don’t you like learning?”

“Yeah but Jimmy says I ain’t gonna be nothing but a wife anyway so I’m wasting my time,” she says crossing her arms, “I punched him in the nose for it. He deserved it Bruce and then the teacher said I was wrong and not lady enough and she wants to talk to you and I don’t want you to cause she’s going to send me away to a girl school and I don’t wanna go,” she says crying on Bruce.

Bruce frowns and rubs her back trying to comfort her, “Rachel you don’t have to go there anymore if you don’t want to. You’re still going to learn though. My wife is not just going to be a wife. She’s going to be smart and able to do anything she wants.”

Rachel sniffles and smiles before kissing Bruce on the lips. She sees his flushed reaction and turns red, “thank you. Wives are supposed to kiss their husbands right? Well there I did it,” she says red in the face before heading to her room. Bruce doesn’t know how to handle what Rachel just did. He explains it to Clint when he comes home and all Clint says is she is growing up not to worry about it.

“Bruce,” she shouts one morning scared running down the stairs, “Bruce,” she shouts again but only sees Clint rushing to her.

“Hey kiddo what’s up,” he asks worried. Rachel sniffles and points to her gown that is covered in blood.

“I’m gonna die before I even become a woman,” she cries on Clint, “it hurts so much Clint. I need Bruce he can save me and…”

“Whoa calm down. Rachel you’re not dying.”

“But I’m bleeding.”

“Uh well yeah see the thing is women have this um…ok let’s get you cleaned up first alright,” he says carrying her to the bath. He tries to ignore the way her body is stuck in a childish form and a woman’s form. When did she grow up so fast? Had they not seen how she had been growing or were they just so used to her they didn’t know?

Clint is the one who gives her the story about life and how things are made and why she is bleeding. She scrunches her face at him and tells him it’s not fair he doesn’t have to bleed. When Bruce comes home he’s both proud and worried for Rachel because Clint is the one who told her what happened. Surprisingly when Bruce begins to tell Rachel about her body changes he hardly has to explain anything. Clint had done a good enough job.

It’s a few years later that Rachel finally corners her two boys. It’s been a long awkward journey but she needs to tell them before it’s too late.

“Clint, Bruce, I need to talk with you please,” she says trying not to fidget in front of them.

They both enter the room a little worried.

“I…I want to thank you both for caring for me for so many years but I’m sixteen. I’m…if I was anyone else’s daughter I would be married now and I just want,” she says nervous, “I want…I want to be your wife in every sense.”

“Rachel you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah me and Bruce get enough action together,” Clint smirks as Bruce punches him in the shoulder.

Rachel grins, “I know…I’ve heard you. You both aren’t exactly quiet. That’s why um…it’s very difficult for me to not go in there and interrupt,” she blushes.

“No way our little Rachel wants…” Clint smiles.

“No Rachel. The answer is no,” replies Bruce.

“But I’m sixteen.”

“Yes still too young.”

“I’m…I’m not a child anymore,” she says balling her fists, “I want this why can’t you give it to me? I’m your soulmate still right?”

“Of course you are but Rachel sex isn’t the answer to everything.”

“But it makes you both happy.”

“Ecstatic,” Clint replies before buttoning his lip at Bruce’s glare.

“Yes it does feel good but Rachel you’ve never, kissed a boy before.”

“I don’t need to I have you two. Why do I want any boy when I can have you two?”

“She has a point Bruce.”

Bruce sighs, “Rachel why all of a sudden do you want sex?”

“I um just want it?”

“Yes but why,” he asks her.

“I don’t know. It’s how you two show you love each other right? I want to be a part of it too. I love you too and I want to love you as an adult.”

“Rachel why do you really want to do this?”

“Bruce she already answered she wants sex,” he says making Rachel blush.

“No Rachel tell us why again.”

“Because I love you and want to make you both happy. I feel stupid and useless not having sex with either of you. I don’t feel like I’m grown up enough for you or enough because I’m so young and stupid,” she says upset, “I have to have sex with you or, or I’m not a good soulmate.”

“Who told you that.” Bruce growls out.

“Ms. Julie…she, she came to our school and told us, young ladies, what to expect and why we should be thankful…”

“Oh no Rachel honey no you don’t need to.” Clint pulls her in for a hug.

Rachel hiccups as tears begin to fall. “But if I don’t I’m not good enough for you. I’m not contributing at all and if I don’t something has to be wrong with me.” She cries on his chest.

“Rachel that bitch ain’t right just cause you don’t want sex doesn’t make you wrong,” Bruce says patting her head.

“But how will I give you kids?” She sniffles letting go of Clint looking at both of them. "I'm supposed to aren't I?"

Clint snorts, "let me guess your Ms. Julie's words," he states earning a head nod from Rachel.

Bruce sighs he knows that look in Clint's eyes, "We're going to have a talk with your teacher tonight. She's spreading harmful words to you young ladies. As for kids well there seems to be enough kids running around don’t ya think? Hell we don’t need them unless we all want them alright.”

“Alright…can I sleep in your bed though," she asks blushing, "I don’t want to sleep in my room anymore. I still want you both close.”

“Aw sure thing little wife.”

The years go by quickly or so it seems. Rachel never does have children but she is happy taking in the orphans from town. It makes her happy. She’s able to relate to them easily since she was made an orphan at a young age as well. Clint keeps his promise to Bruce and makes an honest living well as honest as he can as a banker. Bruce stays as the local doctor and all three live their life together. Only death separates them one by one until they are reborn into their next life.


	4. The Furnace

War is horrible. It hurts those involved and also those who never ask for it. Bruce Banner was the man who managed the furnace. It seemed like an easy job but it was terrible. The smell alone made him want to vomit but if he wanted to survive he hand to hold it in. He had to hold everything in. He’s lost count of the days he has been at the camp. It sees that no one cares about this side of the world. He might not be able to remember the days he has been stuck in this hell hole but he remembers all that have entered her. His current count is four thousand three hundred and twenty two. How can so many enter but never leave his furnace. He doesn’t know how much longer he can handle his job. It’s driving him mad.

It’s years before help comes by then Bruce is nothing but skin and bones as the first solider from overseas steps onto the camp. They are shocked into horror at the sight of the camp. No one can believe how inhuman and destructive the war actually was. Soldiers were not the only ones killed and tortured during this war.

“Sir,” says a blonde solider grabbing Bruce so he doesn’t fall. Both men have nothing more to say as their lives flash before their eyes.

“Well shit in a creek looks like I found my soulmate,” he says forcing a smile before frowning, “what’s your name?”

Bruce only hears buzzing in his ears. This man, his soulmate is talking too fast and loud for him to hear let alone decipher his words.

“Slow-er,” he tells the man before answering his name, “Bruce.”

“Well Bruce name’s Clint. We’re gonna get ya home. My wife is gonna love ya. You know what she told me besides not to get killed. She told me don’t go doing nothing stupid while I was over here. Well too late for that you’re coming home with me bud,” he grins helping him down the stairs away from the furnace.

Bruce shakes weakly as he climbs down the stairs. He looks back at the furnace and cringes repeating a number, “ twenty thousand, five hundred and sixty four.”

Clint doesn’t know what Bruce says but he’s seen that look. He pulls Bruce closer to him rubbing his shoulders. “You’re safe now bud. Gonna get ya’ll some good food and take ya home.”

“Wife,” Bruce asks looking at Clint confused as he walked, “soulmate broken?”

“Naw Bruce. We kind of we’re expecting it. Never seemed to fit completely, felt empty both of us did. Hell she’s going to be happier than a pig in mud when she sees ya. Tell me bud what ya do before the war?”

“I…I helped people,” he says before breaking off into his own language cursing his own name and sobbing at the murderer he has become.

Clint pulls him away from the crowd and sits him down by the barbed wire fence of the enclosure.

“I ain’t understand none of what ya say but I get the feeling you’re blaming yourself. Don’t blame yourself war takes no prisoners and I don’t matter who you are good or bad. It don’t care,” he says before hugging Bruce.

Bruce is surprised and can only hug the man back in surprise.

Clint true to his word takes Bruce home with him. The first thing Clint sees is something bright red before a woman is tackling Clint and kissing him senseless not caring who sees.

“Oh my gosh I’m so glad you’re home I was so worried,” she says hugging him tightly, “Clint have you been eating? Oh hell I’m just gonna have to make you a big meal and fatten you up again,” she says kissing him again on the lips before looking over at the emancipated man beside Clint.

“Darling who is this man and why have you not fed him nothing?”

“Rachel I’d like you to meet Bruce. He’s the one I sent letters to you about,” he smiles as it dawns on Rachel.

“Oh…oh um may I,” she asks holding her hand out,” we don’t have to touch if you’re feeling sick or anything. Do you understand me,” she asks Bruce who nods his head and holds out his hand for her.

She smiles and grasps his hand tightly as the memoires of their past lives come back.

“Oh boy well that explains some things don’t it,” she smiles, “come on Mr. Bruce I’m gonna fatten you up just as much as Clint,” she smiles holding his hand as they head home.

Bruce can’t believe it. Not only has he found his soulmates but he’s with them. They’re not dead, they’re alive and well and they want him.

They’re in the taxi together when it happens. A drunk driver was driving on the road. The war was over and the driver wanted to celebrate. The driver is driving the wrong way and crashes into their taxi making the car fall over the bridge into the cold water. They were so close to having happiness.


	5. A Hulk, A Mutant, and A Smartass Walk Into A Bar

It’s nothing special when three meet again in the present. It’s more of an unfortunate accident than anything else.

Rachel had been working with Oscorp and had just found out she was used as nothing more than a guinea pig for their experiments. She had been pushed off the building and was currently running away from the two men in suits when she bumps into a man inside the clothing store. She knows instantly that he is her soulmate after the memories she has shared. She doesn’t have time to get his name but remembers his face as she runs away from him. He doesn’t need to get involved with her and get in trouble like she has. She runs.

It’s a few weeks later that she runs into the man again but not under good circumstances. She had been found by Shield. They had a deal for her, more like a contract that they would protect her but only if she worked for them. It wasn’t the best deal but it was the only option she had unless she wanted to be killed and dissected by Oscorp or worse.

She enters the lab told by the other assistant that she will have her own work area and to not make the man named Bruce angry under any circumstances. Rachel asks why but is not given a straight answer.

Bruce enters the lab yawning normal as usual when he spots the familiar red hair and gasps. The woman turns around and her eyes widen as she sees the man. They both stand their awkwardly pointing at each other until one of them speaks.

“You ran.”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” she answers embarrassed

“I can’t get hurt,” he says laughing sadly, “I haven’t since the accident.”

“I,” she sighs rubbing her head before making a flame appear, “this is why I ran. I never could do this and my company was after me…still is, Shield is just keeping them at bay for now. Like I said I didn’t want you hurt.”

“Miss I’m the Hulk,” he says running a hand through his hair waiting for her to run again.

“No you’re not Hulk is bigger and greener,” she says eyeing his form.

“I turn into him,” eyes turning green to prove it to her. He does not want to turn into him.

“Oh…so I guess we are both messed up,” she says not knowing what else she can say to him at the moment.

“I guess so,” he says as sound comes from above the vents before a man is crashing down into the lab.

Rachel screeches and Bruce jumps trying to keep his heart rate down.

“What were you thinking,” Rachel shouts at the man.

“Uh got lost in the vents,” the blonde says dusting his hair off looking at both of the two grinning.

“You were spying on us,” she says angry.

“Um no,” he hesitates like a kid being caught in the cookie jar.

“You’re lying. He’s lying,” she points at him as she looks at Bruce angry at the blonde man.

“I know he is. What did you hear,” Bruce asks walking towards the man.

He shrugs, “eh not much just that you guys are you know soulmates,” he smirks.

“He’s going to blackmail us,” Rachel says panicked as she begins to pace.

“Hey what type of guy do you take me for,” he says offended.

“A damn spy with attitude who is going to blurt all our secrets!”

The man rolls his eyes, “I’m not a spy…on duty,” he smirks holding his hand out for them, “names Clint.”

“Rachel,” she says before cursing, “great you too.”

“Hey don’t get mad at me sister. It’s all in the stars.”

“What are you two talking about,” asks Bruce confused.

“Why don’t ya shake my hand and find out freckles,” he winks. Bruce looks at him strangely before looking over at Rachel as if to say is this guy for real? Rachel motions for Bruce to shake his hand. Bruce shakes his hand and flushes getting the memories back.

“Well my cute duckies what should we do,” Clint teases loving how easy it is to get his soulmates so flustered.

“What we should do? I don’t know this is all crazy completely crazy,” she says biting her thumb.

“All it ain’t that bad hell you two are super humans and I’m just a little helpless human,” he grins.

“I seriously doubt that,” Rachel replies giving him a look.

“I have two,” Bruce speaks in shock finally speaking.

“Uh yeah buddy we all have two hands two feet…”

“No two soulmates…I don’t deserve two soulmates,” he says sadly looking at his hands, “I’ve killed too many I can’t…I don’t deserve this.”

“Aw don’t be mopey like that,” Clint says patting Bruce on the back who does not react.

“Will you hush you’re going to hurt him. Bruce why do you think that,” asks Rachel rubbing his back.

“I’m a monster. I literally turn into a monster,” he says eyes watering.

“And I create uncontrollable fire and phase through the ground,” she smiles.

“I can shoot arrows very well always on point…what I thought we were telling our talents,” he shrugs as Rachel glares at him.

She sighs before laughing, “Bruce seriously are you going to leave me alone to deal with him?”

“Hey!”

“No I guess you do need some help with him,” he smiles.

“Uh I’m right here smartasses,” Clint says pouting.

“Yes we are smart thanks for noticing Mr…” she teases.

“Clint Barton.”

“Right ok Clint Bruce I’m Rachel great everyone is introduced so now what?”

“We take it slow,” Bruce asks.

“Not glacier slow right? I want to get to the fun stuff. Guys come on you know dating, late nights watching tv, and sex not in that order exactly,” he smirks.

“Oh my gosh I’m soulmates with a child, a child,” she groans.

“You’re not the only one,” Bruce grins looking at Clint’s fake shocked face.

“Aw come on guys I’m the cool guy that helps you get out of a funk like earlier,” he whines.

“He’s right,” Bruce smiles over at Rachel.

Rachel stares at Clint as if studying a test tube and smiles, “Hmm I guess he is. Guess we should keep him,” she teases before getting serious, “um so do you guys want to get some breakfast and talk

“Yes I want waffles and pancakes with a smiley face. They taste better that way,” Clint says excited.

“A child we have a child,” Rachel laughs heading for the door.

“Aw thanks mom and dad,” Clint smiles.

Bruce chuckles as they leave to get breakfast to discuss how they are going to handle their relationship. It could work. Maybe. Just because their past lives didn’t work out as well doesn’t mean this one can’t.


End file.
